


Eyes Wide Shut

by queenofkadara



Series: An Unquenchable Flame: Solas and Nare Lavellan (for Elbenherz) [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: But there is no M/M action here just FYI in case you were hoping for that, Dom Solas (Dragon Age), F/M, Lavellan gets treated like a queen by the Ancient Boyband, Light Dom/sub, Porn, Porn with barely a hint of a plot to make it plausible XD, Smut, This is a foursome fic don't get me wrong, Total fantasy fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofkadara/pseuds/queenofkadara
Summary: Nare drew a tremulous gasp of air. She was ready, wet and witless from the faintest feel of their fingers on her skin, and she stared dumbly at them as she tried to catch her breath.Fenedhis, they were beautiful: these three beautiful men with their beautiful eyes, all studying her bare body like a kaleidoscope of jewel-toned desire. There were Abelas’s intense golden eyes, and there was Felassan’s heated violet stare, but most of all, best of all and most beloved, there was Solas’s soft and stormy blue-grey gaze.Solas smiled at her – a tiny, mischievous smile that held an ocean’s worth of affection – and Nare shivered with excitement. She knew exactly what that smile meant and everything it promised, and there was only one way to coax all that heated promise from him – from all of them.Slowly and purposefully, she lowered herself to her knees. She lifted her gaze and met Solas’s perfect eyes.“Please,hah’ren,” she said. “Tell me how to please you. All of you.”*******************In other words: foursome between Solas, Felassan, Abelas, and one very lucky Nare Lavellan. (Please see the tags for more details.)
Relationships: Abelas/Female Lavellan (Dragon Age), Felassan/Female Lavellan, Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: An Unquenchable Flame: Solas and Nare Lavellan (for Elbenherz) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625761
Comments: 70
Kudos: 144





	1. Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elvesinmyheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvesinmyheart/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers: this fic is what happens when you take two girls who love Solas too much, make them find each other on the internet and mutually fangirl over each other's work, and then have them start discussing dirty fantasies involving Hot Ancient Elves™. 
> 
> A huge thank-you to Elbenherzart for letting me borrow her babe Nare Lavellan to fulfill all of our wildest Ancient Boyband fantasies. The BEAUTIFUL art is by her. xoxoxo

Nare opened her eyes.

She looked around for a moment, then squeezed her eyes shut before opening them again. No, she was still in the Great Hall in Skyhold.

And it still looked like she was at a fête in the days of ancient Arlathan. 

How she knew it looked like ancient Arlathan, she couldn’t say; all she knew was that the decor was both simple and intricate at once, and unlike anything she’d ever seen before. Statues of harts and wolves and warriors were sculpted in simple sweeping lines, and the tapestries on the walls shimmered as though they were woven from light itself. The elves who occupied the hall were dressed in clothing that was equally elegant and elaborate, and the hall was bright with floating globes of light, like flames that required no fuel.

Nare gazed curiously at the closest one. She was busy marveling at the subtle magic that had produced such a perfectly golden flame when a voice spoke behind her.

“It is a wisp.” 

She jumped in surprise, then turned and smiled at Solas. “Fancy meeting you here,” she said. 

He smiled faintly in return and tilted his head at the wisp. “They were treasured guests at events such as these, both for their curiosity and their illumination,” he said. He bowed his head respectfully to a pair of wisps who were hovering nearby, and the wisps bobbed brightly in the air, giving the distinct impression of a greeting.

Nare smiled at the wisps. “They’re beautiful,” she said, and she turned to Solas once more. “This is… it’s all beautiful. Your clothes are beautiful too.” She eyed his clothing with a shamelessly appreciative eye. The collar of his jacket was high, framing his neck and drawing her eye to the lovely angle of his jaw. His clothing was sharply tailored, but the fabric looked like it would be sumptuous to the touch, and the cut of it…

Nare swallowed. Quite frankly, his outfit emphasized everything about his body that she loved. The proudness of his broad shoulders and his lean waist, the subtly packed muscles of his thighs, even his elegant bare toes in his fine leather foot wraps: his body was exquisitely displayed despite being completely covered, and the effect was such that he was almost as appealing as when he was entirely nude.

Almost. 

She lifted her wandering gaze back to his face, and a spike of desire warmed her belly. His little smile was still on his lips, but there was a hint of heated mischief there now, like he knew exactly what was on her mind.

“You’re beautiful,” she blurted. Then she awkwardly dropped her eyes, feeling foolish for saying the same thing over and over. 

Solas didn’t seem to mind, however. “So are you, Nare,” he said softly. 

She scoffed. “Me? I’m just wearing my usual… usual, er…” She trailed off stupidly as she inspected herself. She _wasn’t_ wearing the usual cotton tunic that she’d worn to sleep; instead, she was clothed in robes of seafoam and cerulean, beautiful clinging robes that highlighted the curves of her body without being at all uncomfortable or restricting like the Orlesian’s flattering but fussy dresses. 

She grinned at Solas. “It looks like I am beautiful, too. Mine might even be nicer than yours,” she teased.

He tipped her chin up with one finger. “I was not speaking of the dress, _vhenan_.” 

Nare stared gormlessly at him, amusement giving way to anticipation as she gazed into his eyes. His pale grey eyes were so soft, and as he lowered his face toward her, her breath hitched in her throat… 

Solas kissed her, and she happily melted into him. The kiss was slow and unhurried, a sweet and gentle melding of his lips with hers, and Nare shamelessly leaned into the beloved hardness of his body as she kissed him back. 

How long the kiss lasted, Nare didn’t know. Solas’s lips brought her to life, lifting a vibrant buzz of warmth in her blood and low in her belly with every beat of her heart, and she was too busy sharing in the pleasure of his tongue to pay attention to anything else, certainly not to something so trivial as the passing of time. But before she was ready for it to end, before she’d had her fill of his delicious lips and the dizzying rush they made her feel, Solas pulled away. 

She pressed her fingers into his chest. “Solas…” she pleaded.

He brushed his thumb over her lower lip, and she held her breath excitedly, wishing and praying for another kiss. Then, to her deep disappointment, he lowered his hand and placed it politely at the center of her back instead. 

“Come,” he said gently. “Look around and listen. Tell me what stands out to you.” 

She released a slow breath to try and calm herself, then gave him a chiding look. “A lesson, _hah’ren_? You’re teaching me a lesson now?”

He smirked at her use of the irreverent nickname. “Not a lesson, _da’len_. I am curious to know what you see. Your view of the world is unique; I would know what you think of this one.”

Nare sighed playfully. “All right, since you insist,” she said, and she allowed him to lead her into the heart of the party. 

The other guests moved fluidly around them, with none of the jostling or awkward shifting that usually happened at a crowded party. As they made their leisurely way through the hall, people simply parted around them without looking their way – not in a rude or ignoring way, which Nare was well used to around humans, but almost as though no one even noticed they were there. 

_That’s odd,_ Nare thought. Then she dismissed the thought to look and listen instead, just as Solas had suggested. Everyone spoke in Elvhen, which didn’t surprise her, but she was a bit surprised that she could still understand what they were saying. And what they were saying was… not unlike what humans talked about at their elegant soirées, in fact. 

Gossip, plots and schemes and idle chatter, intrigue and affairs and political coups: it was all quite familiar to Nare, and the familiarity of it struck her as rather strange. 

She looked up at Solas. “It feels like the Winter Palace.”

He looked at her inquiringly, so she went on. “They’re… gossiping and plotting. Hiding knives in their smiles, as Leliana would say.” 

“You seem disappointed,” he murmured. 

She shrugged, her eyes idly scanning the room and its occupants as she replied. “From the way you talked about your travels in the Fade – the memories you picked up about Arlathan, the magical discussions and the spells that took years to cast… I don’t know. I thought it would be different here.” 

To her surprise, Solas chuckled softly. “A sharp observation as always. And you are right; the ambience is not unlike the masquerade at Halamshiral.” Then he sighed. “It was not always this way. From what I’ve gleaned in my studies, there was once a time when Arlathan was as I told you: a place of magic and beauty, where wisdom and innovation melded to form a seamless flow of wonder and creation.”

He seemed slightly sad now, as he sometimes did when telling her of his walks in the Fade. Nare reached out and took his hand. “I’m sorry for what was lost,” she said softly. 

He twined his fingers with hers. “As am I, _vhenan._ ” 

She smiled encouragingly and squeezed his hand, then looked around again. And not for the first time tonight, her eyes fell on two particular men. 

One of them had long white braided hair and a very stern face. The second man was a raven-haired elf with striking violet eyes. Despite their very different appearances, they had one thing in common: they were two of the few people in the Great Hall who wore vallaslin.

_No, two things in common,_ Nare thought idly. Both of the vallaslin-wearing men were _very_ good-looking. But that was hardly the kind of observation Solas was looking for.

She looked at Solas once more. “How come those two are the only ones with vallaslin?”

“I suspect it is related to the times,” he said somewhat cryptically. Then he nodded his chin at the two men. “Keep watching. Tell me what you see.”

Nare raised an eyebrow at him. “Now _this_ feels like a lesson.”

He smirked. “This time, yes.” He leaned in close to her ear, and a ripple of anticipation trickled down her spine as his words drifted warmly across her cheekbone. “Watch carefully,” he murmured. “Tell me what you see.” 

She swallowed hard. His words were a gentle command, delivered in the same beloved tone that he used when he was stretched over her in bed, and a flush of heat bloomed low in her belly. 

“Watch, Nare,” he said quietly.

She watched. The man with violet eyes moved through the party largely unnoticed, and when people did speak to him, it was with a dismissive air, as though he was hardly worth their attention. He slowly wandered through the Great Hall, pausing here and there to adjust a tapestry or to pick up an empty glass, and Nare studied his face as he moved around the room. His expression was deferential, but every now and again he would smirk to himself, almost as though at a private joke that no one else could hear. 

She shifted her attention to the white-haired man. He also barely spoke to anyone, but he remained in place, his eyes moving carefully around the room as though he was monitoring or guarding the place. 

Eventually the wandering man moved toward the stern-faced one. They didn’t look directly at one another, but Nare watched their indirect conversation with interest: the wandering one seemed to do much of the talking while the white-haired man’s frown deepened, and she couldn’t help but wonder what exactly they were discussing. 

Truth be told, it was no great chore to watch them. They were undeniably handsome, and their clothing was also very finely cut and made. The white-haired man’s clothing was a combination of formal and armoured, and the violet-eyed man’s was far more plain, but their physiques were finely displayed nonetheless, and Nare found herself idly comparing their bodies to that of her lover. 

The armoured man was broader and bulkier than Solas, she thought; he boasted more of a warrior’s physique than the typical mage. His companion, on the other hand, was more lean and wiry. Without quite meaning to, Nare began to wonder if they, like Solas, would look even more attractive if naked than in their well-tailored clothes.

“Well?” Solas said. 

Nare jolted guiltily. She couldn’t very well tell him that she was checking out other men while he was standing right behind her. 

He tucked a lock of russet hair behind her ear. “What do you see?” he murmured. 

She inhaled slowly. Solas’s voice against her ear was quiet and low, and more than enticing enough to pull her lustful thoughts back to him. She leaned back into his chest as she replied. “The man with purple eyes. He acts like a servant, but… I don’t think he is one.”

“He is not, no,” Solas confirmed. “And that, of course, is the point.”

Nare raised her eyebrows. “He’s a spy.”

Solas nodded. “And the other?”

“Well, he’s a guard, that’s for certain,” Nare said. “But not just a regular castle guard. He’s far too alert. Not to say that normal guards aren’t alert,” she added hastily, and she covered her mouth. “Damn it, that sounded rude. Don’t tell anyone I said that.”

Solas chuckled. “I understand what you meant. And you are correct: he is not an ordinary guard.” 

Nare nodded. Then she shot him a suspicious look. “Do you know them?”

“Why do you ask?” he said.

She gestured vaguely at the two men. “Well, if you don’t know them, how do you know what they do?” 

“Because I have been here before,” he said softly.

Nare raised her eyebrows. “You’ve been…? So this is a memory, then.” She’d been wondering how her dream was so crisp and detailed, with so many elements that she had never before seen herself. It also explained why no one was speaking to or looking at her or Solas: if this was a memory, they were not really here.

She inspected the Great Hall with greater appreciation. Then she looked at Solas once more. “Whose memory is it?”

He smiled faintly. “An excellent question,” he said. Then he placed his hand at the small of her back. “Come with me.” 

A minute later, they were standing in front of the two handsome men with the vallaslin. And to Nare’s shock, the violet-eyed man spoke to her.

“Ghilan’nain, is it?” His beautiful eyes traced over her vallaslin, and he smiled and bowed his head. “Not many of you yet to join us. Welcome, _harellan_.”

The guard grunted. “You are being indiscreet. Again.”

The spy clicked his tongue. “As though your sour face is that much more discreet.”

Nare gaped stupidly at them. They could see her? But this was a memory. If it was a memory, how…?

Solas cleared his throat. “Greetings,” he said to the men. “My name is Solas.”

The spy’s grin widened, giving Nare the distinct impression that he was enjoying a wonderful inside joke. The guard, on the other hand, bowed his head and placed one hand on his chest in a polite salute. “I am Abelas,” he said. “This is Felassan.” He gave the spy a cutting look.

“I am indeed Felassan,” the spy said cheerfully. He gave Nare a little bow and a smile. “And who might you be?”

“I… I’m Nare, of clan Lavellan,” she said blankly.

Abelas frowned. “Clan Lavellan?”

“Yes, from the Free Marches…” She trailed off. Abelas’s frown was deepening in confusion, and Nare realized that he wouldn’t know what she was talking about. If this really was a memory from the times of old Arlathan, the territory division called the Free Marches wouldn’t exist for another several thousand years. 

She cleared her throat awkwardly. “Never mind, you, um. Won’t have heard of it.” She grimaced at Solas, feeling utterly wrong-footed by the entire situation.

Felassan chuckled. “You have no idea what’s going on, do you?”

Nare smiled weakly. “Not really, no.”

“What do you think is happening?” Solas said. 

His tone was pleasant but neutral, and Nare shot him another suspicious look. “Is this some sort of test?”

His eyebrows rose. “Why would you think that?”

“Because you keep asking me questions and not giving me any answers, _hah’ren,_ ” she retorted.

To her surprise, Abelas smiled, and Felassan chuckled again and folded his arms. “She is sharp,” he said to Solas. “Sharp enough to cut your fingers on, _lethallin._ ”

Nare lifted her chin in challenge. “Is that a compliment?”

“He means it as one,” Abelas said dryly. “Take that as you will.”

Solas gave the two men a chiding little smile, then turned to Nare. “I know you can determine the nature of this situation, Nare. You are sharp, as Felassan said. Sharper than I ever…” He trailed off for a moment, then met her eye once more. “Look around again. Tell me what you see.”

She raised a skeptical eyebrow at him, then folded her arms and looked around at the exquisitely decorated hall. “I thought this was a memory. You made it sound like it was one,” she said. Then she glanced at Abelas and Felassan. “But if we can talk to _them_ , and they’re part of the memory… maybe it is a dream, after all.” She looked askance at Solas.

“Perhaps,” he said.

She eyed him appraisingly, then looked around again. “It can’t be just a simple dream, though. It’s too lush. Too detailed. Maybe… a combination of a memory and a dream.”

His smile widened slightly, and he nodded again. “That may be so.”

She wrinkled her nose playfully and poked him in the chest. “You’re being smug, _hah’ren_.”

Felassan smirked. “One might even call him proud.”

Abelas scowled at him. “Be silent, _felasil_.”

Felassan shrugged unconcernedly, and Solas ignored them both to answer Nare. “Not smug, _da’len_. And if I am proud of anything, it is your logic. Go on.”

She sighed, then glanced curiously at Felassan and Abelas: these two handsome strangers in their handsome clothes who responded to everything she said and did as though she – and they – were all really here. 

She narrowed her eyes at them. “I have too much agency here,” she mused. “It feels too much under my control to just be a memory or a dream. Maybe it’s…” 

Suddenly it occurred to her what this could be. Not just a memory and not just a dream, but a… 

_Oh no,_ she thought in dismay. _Oh shit._ As soon as the thought occurred to her, her cheeks started to warm. 

To her horror, Felassan laughed. “Ah-ha. She’s figured it out.” 

“Be silent, Felassan,” Abelas insisted. “You are making her uncomfortable.”

Nare looked up at Solas a little desperately. “How is this possible?”

“How is what possible?” he asked.

“This,” she said urgently. “It’s a memory and a dream and… um.” She swallowed nervously. “Something else.” 

“What else?” Solas said. His voice was as warm and calm as ever, but his smile was a little bit teasing now, and usually Nare would love that teasing little smirk on his luscious lips. But Abelas and Felassan were watching her intently – intently enough that she suspected that _they_ suspected what she was thinking, and… gods, this was embarrassing. 

She gazed at Solas pleadingly. “You’re really going to make me say it?”

He stepped closer to her. “Say it just to me,” he said, and he tilted his head close to hers. 

She shot Felassan and Abelas a sheepish look, then leaned in and whispered in Solas’s ear. “It… it’s a fantasy.”

He drew back slightly, and his smile was wider than before. “Yes, I believe that is so.”

She rubbed her nose awkwardly. “How...?” 

“Is it so strange to imagine the possibility?” Solas said. “Memories and dreams are not so far apart, and neither are dreams and fantasies.”

Felassan’s jaw dropped in mocking surprise. “Did someone mention fantasies? That’s titillating.”

Abelas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Felassan…”

Solas continued as though they hadn’t spoken. “Memories, dreams, dearly crafted wishes: they are all malleable,” he explained. “Changeable and subject to the vagaries of time. How can we truly say that one is more real than the others?”

“But memories really happened,” Nare protested.

“Memories are subjective,” Abelas pointed out. “That which is real to one person is often seen as twisted or false to another.”

Then Felassan chimed in. “Dreams contain elements of reality, too,” he said. “Just because they happen when you’re asleep doesn’t mean they did not happen.” 

She darted a glance at Solas. Felassan wasn’t wrong. Her first kiss with Solas had been in a dream, after all, and that was the most real and tangible kiss she’d ever had in her life.

She took a deep breath. “So… so you’re all saying that memories can be fake, and dreams can be real, and fantasies can, um, become… not-fantasies?”

“Yes, they can,” Solas said gently. “If that is what you wish.”

She stared at him, dumb with disbelief. To the common observer, Solas’s expression was calm and polite. But there was a certain look in his eyes, a heated and expectant look that Nare knew well and dearly loved: the look of _her_ Solas, the fierce and heated lover that hid beneath his mild-mannered mask. The smooth and dominant lover that was revealed only to Nare in the privacy of their precious moments alone. 

With rising incredulity – and undeniable excitement – she looked at the other two men. Abelas’s gaze was serious but very intense, and Felassan was watching her with a heated sort of humour in his strange purple eyes. 

She swallowed hard. _This isn’t really happening,_ she thought. Of course it wasn’t really happening. The three most handsome men she’d ever seen in her life – or in her dreams, she supposed – all gazing at her like they were waiting for permission to pounce? Of course it wasn’t really happening. It was completely implausible, like a particularly bawdy issue of _The Randy Dowager_. 

But… but if what they were saying was true, then implausibility was the whole point, wasn’t it? The entire point was that this wasn’t really happening, and what happened next in this memory-dream-fantasy was entirely up to her, implausible or no.

She frowned and rubbed her forehead. There was no way this was entirely up to her, though. If everything that was happening was in her control, there wouldn’t be this much talking. They wouldn’t have to explain to her where or when or _what_ she was in right now. And… quite frankly, if it was entirely up to Nare, they would already be in her bedroom right now, and she would already be naked.

A sudden image crossed her mind: herself nude and on her knees while Solas, Abelas, and Felassan stood in front of her, watching her, admiring her as she reached for them… 

A flush of heat washed through her belly at the shameless thought, and she let out a nervous little laugh. “So, um, if this is partly a memory, whose memory is it?” She looked at Solas. “It isn’t yours, but who else could it…” She trailed off as she suddenly figured it out. 

She smiled at Solas, briefly distracted by the discovery. “It’s a memory that’s embedded in Skyhold, isn’t it? This castle is ancient. It probably holds thousands of memories.”

He smiled broadly at her. “Yes, _da’len_. That is exactly right.” He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair. 

Nare almost gasped at the touch. Solas’s fingers in her hair, smoothing over her scalp and down her back: this was an intimate caress, and one he usually reserved for when they alone. Particularly since Nare often begged him to twine his elegant fingers in her hair and pull until she cried out his name… 

She pressed her lips together hard and dropped her gaze to her bare toes. An excited buzz was flickering to life between her legs, and if she didn’t get away from these stupidly handsome men right now, she was going to make a complete fool of herself. 

Without looking at Abelas or Felassan, she turned to Solas. “Can we, um… can I speak to you in private?” she mumbled.

“Of course,” he said. He nodded politely to Felassan and Abelas, then ushered her out of the Great Hall.

It was blessedly cool outside, and the air was scented with something light and floral, like lilies and a hint of the sea – scents that were totally nonsensical since Skyhold was in the mountains, but that was neither here nor there. Nare turned to Solas and took a deep breath. “Solas, I… I think I need you to fuck me.”

A broad smile lit his face, and he chuckled. “You _think_ that is what you need?” 

“Don’t laugh,” she complained. “I’m… gods, I’m so embarrassed. I don’t mean to be looking at other, um…” She nervously patted her overheated cheeks. “I’m so sorry, Solas. This wasn’t what I expected. I-I mean, I didn’t expect any of this, I’m still surprised I’m even able to _see_ an ancient Skyhold memory.” She gave him a quizzical look. “Am I seeing it because of you? Because you’re a Dreamer? I’ve never seen an ancient memory before.”

He took a step closer to her, then another step, and Nare’s breath stuttered to an excited halt as he penned her back against the castle wall. He brushed his thumb gently over her lower lip – so gently, barely enough of a touch to even call it a caress, and the gentleness of his touch sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine.

“Do you truly wish to speak of old memories right now?” he murmured. “We can, if you like. I have many stories that I would be happy to share.”

His voice was quiet but vibrant with suppressed laughter, and Nare released a shaky breath before giving his chest a little smack. “Stop teasing me,” she scolded. “You’re being mean, _hah’ren_.”

He chuckled. “All right, _da’len_. I will have mercy. What would you have me do instead?”

His thumb brushed her lower lip again, and she couldn’t help it: she darted her tongue out to taste his thumb. 

His face instantly changed from playful to an intense and heated lust, and she pleadingly stroked his chest. “Solas, touch me, please–”

He abruptly pressed his knee between her legs. She gasped, and he silenced her gasp with a hard kiss. 

Nare gripped his waist, her fingers clutching the luxurious fabric of his jacket as she tilted her hips down to meet his knee, and for a brief, blissful moment, she forgot entirely where she was and _when_ she was and everything except for the feel of his hard thigh pressing a rising wave of pleasure through her body. 

He slowly pulled away from her kiss, then brushed his lips over her ear. “Would you like Abelas and Felassan to join us?” he whispered. 

Her breath stalled in her throat, and she stared gormlessly at him as he leaned away. “You… you would really do that?”

“I would,” he murmured. 

She took a slow breath to try and calm her suddenly racing heart. “Have you, um, done this before?”

He nodded. “When I was young.”

“Young and cocky?” Nare said with a tiny smile.

He let out a little laugh. “Yes, in fact.”

She smiled more widely, then nibbled her lower lip. “Did you do this a lot when you were young?” she asked tentatively.

He hesitated before replying. “At first, yes,” he said quietly. “But not in… not for a number of years.”

“Then why now?”

His expression grew tender, and he carefully tucked one of her braids behind her ear. “Because of you, Nare,” he said softly. “I have enjoyed such liaisons in the past. I know you will enjoy this now. And with you, I will enjoy it again.”

She nodded silently. That seemed like a good reason; she didn’t want to do this if _he_ didn’t want it too. 

She nibbled the inside of her cheek for a moment, feeling nearly overwhelmed by what he was suggesting. She was wet and ready from the mere press of Solas’s knee, and the idea of Abelas and Felassan _and_ Solas all looking at her, whispering to her and running their hands over her bare body… 

Her belly roiled with a nauseating mix of excitement and anxiety. Solas gently stroked her cheekbone with his thumb. “What is it?” he asked. “What are you thinking?”

She shrugged helplessly. “ _I’ve_ never done this before. Been with more than one person at once, I mean,” she mumbled. What if Abelas and Felassan thought she was clumsy and naive? Solas would never judge her, she knew, but she didn’t know _them_. What if they found her inexperience off-putting or awkward?

“That is not a problem,” Solas said. “We will guide you.”

She nodded again. Then she shot him a suspicious look. “You really do know them, don’t you? They certainly seemed to know you, even when we first walked up to them.”

He sighed and bowed his head slightly. “I will admit that we have walked the paths of the Fade together before.”

_They must be Dreamers too, then,_ she thought. She frowned at him. “Then why did you introduce yourself to them like you didn’t know them?”

“To be polite,” he explained. “I may have met them before, but you have not.”

Nare gave him a shrewd look. That seemed like a strange reason, and it occurred to her that she ought to ask him more questions about it. But… if truth be told, the possibility he had raised – of Abelas and Felassan joining her and Solas in the bedroom – was extremely distracting. And extremely nerve-wracking. And extremely, deliciously tempting.

She eyed him carefully. “You’re sure you’re all right with this? You really don’t care either way?”

“I will have you either way,” he said. “That is what matters most to me.” His fingers drifted down her cheek to skim the side of her neck. “That, and ensuring that you are completely and thoroughly spent by the end of the night.”

She drew a shaky breath. “Is that a promise?”

“It is,” he said.

She exhaled slowly and closed her eyes. Then Solas lowered his mouth to her ear again. “The choice is yours,” he murmured. “If you wish for us to go to bed alone, then we will. If you wish for us to be accompanied, we will.” His lips grazed the angle of her jaw, sending a ripple of heat straight down to her belly. “All you must do is tell me what you want.”

She nodded. Then Solas suddenly tilted her chin up. “Do not mistake me, Nare,” he said. “This is the only decision I will ask you to make tonight. I will take control after this, if that is what you want.”

She stared desperately at him. His voice – gods, his voice: it was a soft but stern command, that beloved firm tone that promised ecstasy and never failed to deliver, no matter how many times she submitted to his elegant hands and the driving force of his body looming over hers. 

“You know that’s what I want,” she breathed.

He nodded once, then stepped back. “Good,” he said softly. “Then tell me what you decide.” 

She licked her lips nervously, then finally delivered the verdict that was sitting at the back of her tongue. “I want them to come with us,” she said.

A small smile curled the corners of his lips. He bowed his head slightly and held out one hand. “Follow me, _vhenan_.”

She took his hand and followed him back into the Great Hall. He guided her easily through the crowd, and a moment later, they were facing Abelas and Felassan once more. 

Abelas nodded a greeting, and Felassan quirked one eyebrow. “You came back,” he said wryly. “Looking for entertainment, are you?” 

“Of a sort,” Solas said. He lifted his chin and clasped his hands behind his back. “Join us.”

Abelas and Felassan immediately looked at Nare, and she could feel her cheeks turning red at the intensity of their attention. Then Abelas bowed politely to her. “It will be my honour,” he said.

Felassan also bowed to her, but in a much more playful manner. “And it’ll be my _pleasure._ ” 

Abelas let out a long-suffering sigh, and Nare smiled nervously at them before glancing at Solas. He was watching the other men with an amused little smirk, but as soon as Nare looked up at him, his smile softened into something much sweeter. 

He smoothed his hand over her hair. “Come,” he said, and he ushered her toward the stairs. 

Felassan’s drawling voice followed them through the crowd. “I suspect our dear Nare will be doing that multiple times tonight.”

Once again, Nare could feel her blasted cheeks going hot. Behind her, Abelas grunted. “Felassan, for once in your life, hold your tongue.”

Felassan snorted. “Hold my tongue? You do realize you’re making this exceedingly easy for me, don’t you?”

Beside Nare, Solas chuckled. She looked up at him, and a flutter of excitement rose through her chest: his smirk was smug and strangely boyish. When they reached the stairs, Solas stopped and turned to her.

“Do not worry, _vhenan_. You will enjoy yourself,” he said. “I have no doubt of this.”

She licked her lips nervously, then tried for an equally confident smile. “Cocky, are you?”

His smile broadened, and Nare’s belly flipped at the sight of his uninhibited grin. Then, to her surprise, he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest. 

“Yes, I am,” he purred. Then he kissed her, right in front of Abelas and Felassan. 

Felassan let out a low whistle, and Abelas chuckled softly. Embarrassed and delighted in equal parts, Nare smiled against Solas’s lips, then began to laugh out of sheer giddy excitement. 

Mythal’s mercy, what was she getting herself into?


	2. Fantasy

Felassan sat cross-legged in front of the fireplace in Nare’s bedroom. With a casual flick of his wrist, he conjured a flame in the hearth. “Now who would like some tea?” he asked.

Abelas scoffed and folded his arms. “No one wants your tea.”

Felassan clicked his tongue. “Don’t be so dismissive. You could use some. I know Nare certainly could.” He nodded his head in her direction. “Look at her. She’s wound more tightly than a skein of rope. My tea is very good for loosening up tense muscles and tense minds.” He raised a suggestive eyebrow at her. 

“I’m not tense,” she lied. In truth, she was feeling a tiny bit tense, but Felassan’s casual manner was actually easing her nerves. He reminded her a bit of both Varric and Dorian, and the familiarity went a long way toward making her feel more comfortable.

He smirked. “Oh, _da’len_ , you are. But you won’t be after you have some of this.” He reached into a pocket and pulled out a small pouch, then crumbled some tea leaves into a pot of water that he’d conjured.

“Keep your tea,” Abelas said. “I would rather keep my wits for this.” He met Nare’s eyes, then slowly padded toward her. His eyes were a strange gold colour that contrasted sharply with the stark white of his hair, and Nare found herself staring at them as he drew near. 

He stopped in front of her and studied her intently from her face down to the tips of her toes. His golden eyes lingered on her lips before tracing slowly over her body, like he was trying to memorize her every curve and line, and Nare forced herself to breathe normally in the face of his heated scrutiny. 

He reached out and smoothed his knuckles along the side of her neck. “You have never done this before. Been pleasured by several men at once before.”

Startled by Abelas’s blunt words and the gentleness of his touch, Nare glanced at Solas for reassurance. He was sitting on the couch and looking very relaxed – more relaxed than she might have expected, in fact, given the strangeness of the situation. He was lounging against the armrest with his arm trailing lazily along the back of the couch, and his splayed legs and the proud angle of his chin couldn’t have said more clearly that he was totally at ease. 

_He looks young and cocky,_ Nare thought in amusement. When he met her eye, he smirked and nodded encouragingly. 

She turned back to Abelas. “I haven’t, no. This is my first, um…” 

Felassan called out to her. “I believe the word you’re looking for is a foursome.”

Abelas grunted. “Ignore him,” he said to Nare. “He is crude.”

“And you’re sizing her up like a prize halla,” Felassan retorted. “Leave off and come have some of this.”

Abelas shot him an annoyed look. “I told you, I have no need of it.”

“We will all have some tea,” Solas announced.

Nare looked at him in surprise. “But you hate tea,” she said.

Abelas raised his eyebrows at Solas. “She knows you well.”

“She certainly does,” Solas replied with a fond look at Nare. “And you are right: I detest the stuff. But it is for a good cause.” He waved casually at Felassan. “We will all have some, thank you.” 

Felassan nodded, then poured the tea into four shimmering porcelain cups and handed them out. He winked at Abelas when he gave him his cup, and Abelas shot him an irritated look before turning back to Nare.

He took a small sip of tea and continued to study her. “I see a strength in you. There is something familiar.” He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. “You are a warrior?”

Solas straightened on the couch. “Ah, yes,” he said. “Nare is a practitioner of the _dirth’ena enasalin_. That is what’s familiar to you.”

He sounded like he was bragging about her. She shot him a fond smile, then turned back to Abelas. “Are you also a…” She stopped herself before saying ‘Knight-Enchanter’. He wouldn’t know the word. “...an arcane warrior?” she finally said.

Abelas nodded once. “I am. It is good to recognize the ability in another. It is a discipline that requires considerable control.”

Felassan snorted. “Something you could stand to lose a little of once in a while. Which reminds me, drink up.” He elbowed Abelas encouragingly. 

Abelas pursed his lips, then lifted the cup to his lips. As he drank his tea, his intense golden eyes never left Nare’s face. He lowered his empty cup and licked his lower lip, and Nare’s gaze darted to his mouth.

_His lips on her breast…_ The errant thought sent a rush of want through her abdomen. She took a deep breath and turned to Felassan. “What is this tea, anyway?” she said. “Is it going to make me high?”

He grinned at her. “You think I would drug you? What a diabolical notion.” 

On the couch, Solas chuckled. “It is safe, Nare,” he said. “A relaxant for the muscles and the mind, as Felassan said.”

Felassan nodded. “It’s mostly embrium, anyway. Nothing to worry about.”

His tone was innocent – _too_ innocent. She shot him a look. “Embrium and what else?” 

He shrugged and idly ran his finger along the edge of his cup. “There’s a particular plant that grows only where the veins of stone run blue. When combined properly with embrium, it provides an exquisite sense of well-being.” His smirk widened. “If you take too much, though, it drives you perfectly mad.”

She frowned. A plant that grew where the veins of stone run blue…?

Suddenly she realized what he was talking about. She barked out a laugh. “Deep mushroom? There’s deep mushroom in this? You _are_ trying to poison me!”

He grinned, then drained his entire cup in three swallows before giving her an arch look. “Would I really poison myself right before partaking of such a breathtakingly beautiful woman?”

Abelas curled his lip, and Solas laughed: a sweet, rolling laugh that lit the heat in Nare’s belly to simmering. “You have stolen the words from my mouth,” he said to Felassan.

Felassan smirked at him before looking at Nare once more. To her surprise, his smile faded into a serious expression. “I mean what I said, _da’len_ ,” he said quietly. 

She swallowed hard. “Wh-which part?” she stammered.

“That the tea is safe,” he said. He took a step closer to her, and beneath his hooded eyelids, his lovely violet eyes were warm. “And that you are a breathtakingly beautiful woman.” He reached out and eased a lock of hair away from her neck.

His touch was gentle and his fingers were warm, and Nare’s breath caught for a moment at the feel of his fingers on her skin. She glanced at Solas once more.

Solas bowed his head slightly. “It is your choice, Nare. You are not obligated to drink the tea.” He leaned back on the couch and lifted his chin. “We will please you equally with or without.”

His expression was supremely bold and calm, and… Mythal’s mercy, it made her want to straddle his lap right now. Such cockiness would usually be a turn-off in a man, but on Solas, it was nothing short of an aphrodisiac. 

And it wasn’t just his confidence that got her. It was his confidence combined with his control: the measured degree of command in his body and the tilt of his chin. But most of all, best of all, it was the moment when his control frayed completely until he took her so hard and so thoroughly that all she could do was sob his name… 

She took a slightly shaky breath, then gulped down the contents of her cup. When she lowered the cup, it was to find all three of them watching her: Abelas with an intense and serious look, Felassan with a heated smirk, and Solas… 

Solas was smiling too: the sort of dark and satisfied smile that he wore when Nare followed one of his carnal commands. 

He held out a hand to her, and she eagerly took his hand and sat beside him. He casually pulled her closer until she was sitting in his lap, then ran his palm over her hair. 

She held her breath, then expelled it in a slow sigh when his fingers grazed the nape of her neck through the curtain of her hair. Then, to her delight, he began to massage the back of her neck.

She closed her eyes and sighed happily as his careful fingertips caressed her neck. A minute later – or maybe it was five, she wasn’t entirely sure – Solas spoke to her.

“How do you feel, Nare?” he asked. 

His voice was low and soothing, more soothing than the touch of his hand on her neck, and she smiled without opening her eyes. “Fine,” she murmured.

He chuckled softly. “Just fine?” 

She shook her head slowly. “No. I feel…” She opened her eyes languidly and looked at Felassan, who was still watching her with a mischievous smirk. “I feel good. Very good, actually.”

Felassan quirked one eyebrow. “Relaxed?”

“Yes,” she said. She smiled at him. “I’ll admit, you were right about the tea.”

“I know,” he said complacently. He elbowed Abelas and folded his arms. “You see? Loosening up did her some good.” 

Abelas didn’t reply. Nare slowly slid her gaze to his face, and her heart thumped with excitement. He was standing very still, but his expression… it was incredibly intense, and incredibly hungry. 

She stared at Abelas for a moment, stunned by the blazing lust in his face. Then Solas’s finger grazed the angle of her jaw. 

She turned to Solas once more, and a fresh surge of anticipation roiled in her belly. Of all of these beautiful men, his face was the most beautiful to her, the most beloved and the most complex: the smug but subtle smirk, the dominant cant of his head, and most striking and breathtaking of all, the tenderness and affection in his slate-grey eyes.

He tipped her chin up. “Shall we begin, _vhenan_?” he murmured.

“Yes,” she said, immediately and without hesitation. 

He smiled slowly. Then he curved his fingers gently around her throat.

She gasped, and Solas took her parted lips in a kiss. His fingers on her throat were gentle and so was his kiss, gentle and slow presses of his lips as his thumb drifted along the tendon in her neck, and Nare arched her spine to tell him wordlessly that she wanted more.

He ignored her body’s request. His mouth drifted slowly over hers while his fingers stayed torturously still on her throat, and Nare could feel her own impatience making itself known by the insistent hum of want between her legs. 

Finally, after far too long, Solas peeled his lips away from hers and lifted his head. “Abelas,” he said.

Nare shivered in anticipation; Solas’s commanding tone was back in full force. 

Abelas nodded sharply. “I am here.”

Solas gestured to him. “Kneel here,” he said, and he shifted Nare’s body so she was sitting between his legs with her back against his chest.

Abelas lowered himself to one knee at Nare’s feet. Then Solas began gathering the gauzy skirt of her robes in his hands. 

Nare tried her best to breathe as the filmy fabric slid up along her calves and her thighs. By the time she was bared to Abelas’s gaze, however, she was so tense with anticipation that she couldn’t stop herself from whimpering. 

Solas gently nipped her ear. “Calm, Nare,” he murmured. He balled the fabric of her skirt in one hand and gently smoothed his other palm along her naked thigh, then spoke to Abelas once more. “Touch her,” he ordered. 

_Touch her._ Solas’s words, his voice, his commands… She whimpered again and gazed pleadingly at Abelas, whose eyes were fixed on the apex of her parted thighs.

He licked his lips, then looked up at Solas. “May I–”

“No,” Solas said firmly. “Do not use your tongue until I tell you.”

Abelas released a slow exhale, then smoothed his fingers between her legs.

She leaned her head back against Solas’s shoulder. “Fuck,” she whined. She jerked her hips toward Abelas’s questing fingers, then gasped when Solas nipped her neck.

“Patience, _da’len_ ,” he scolded softly. “Do not rush. We have all night.” 

“What if that’s not enough?” she panted.

Felassan laughed. “Aren’t you a greedy one?”

Solas chuckled – a smug and supremely seductive sound. “She is exceedingly greedy. Aren’t you, Nare?” He nipped her neck again.

“Yes!” she burst out. 

Abelas’s fingers smoothed along her slick folds and back up to brush over her swollen clit, and Nare couldn’t help herself; she twisted her hips toward him, wanting more of the exquisite pressure of his fingers sliding over her flesh. 

Abelas exhaled heavily, and Nare shuddered as the warmth of his breath ghosted between her legs. “Solas,” he asked roughly, “permission to–”

“Not yet,” Solas interrupted. “Felassan, stand behind us.” 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Felassan said, and he sauntered around to the back of the couch. “Now what would you have me do?”

“Kiss her,” Solas said. 

Felassan smiled slowly. “With pleasure,” he purred. He tilted Nare’s head back with one hand at her throat, then slanted his lips over hers. 

She moaned into Felassan’s mouth and raised her hips toward Abelas’s stroking hand. Then Solas’s fingers drifted over her breast.

_Yes,_ she thought deliriously. She arched her spine and nipped Felassan’s tongue. Then Solas’s calm and commanding voice slid into her scrambled thoughts. 

“You will enjoy this, Nare,” he said. “I bear no doubts about this. But there is much to feel and to focus on. If it becomes too much, you will tell us to stop. Do you understand?”

She reluctantly turned away from Felassan’s kiss. “Yes,” she breathed. 

Solas circled his fingers lightly over the tip of her nipple. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, _hah’ren,_ ” she blurted. Then she gasped as Solas pinched her nipple.

“Kiss her again, Felassan,” he ordered. 

Felassan stroked her throat before kissing her, and she moaned ecstatically into his mouth. His hand on her throat, Solas’s hands on her thigh and on her breast, Abelas’s fingers sliding carefully between her legs and caressing her clit while he breathed erratically against her desperate flesh: it all felt so damned good, exactly as Solas said it would. So many hands, their gorgeous mouths, the dizzying sounds of their breathing as they touched her: it was all perfectly balanced on that edge of ecstatic and overwhelming.

Then Abelas slid one finger inside of her. Felassan nipped her lower lip while Solas lightly twisted her nipple, and she burst out a sob. “Wait,” she blurted. 

All at once, their hands and mouths left her. “What is it, Nare?” Solas said. 

She pushed herself up from the couch and stepped around Abelas to face them all. She dropped her eyes to her feet, and with shaking fingers, she began to divest herself of her robes. 

“Ah,” Solas said. He relaxed back into the couch and chuckled softly. “I should have asked this of you immediately. That was remiss of me.”

She shot him a shy smile, then pushed her robes off of her shoulders so they pooled at her feet. She gently kicked her clothing aside, then lowered herself to her knees and sat back on her heels. 

She looked at Solas. “Please, _hah’ren_ ,” she breathed. “Tell me how to please you.” She darted a look at Abelas and Felassan. “All of you.”

Felassan grinned and leaned his elbows on the back of the couch. “I’m pretty damned pleased already. This can only get better as far as I am concerned.”

Abelas, meanwhile, was gaping at her as he rose to his feet. He looked at Solas, who was still lounging on the couch and looking exceedingly satisfied. 

“Solas,” he said, “I request permission–”

Solas cut him a sharp look. “I said not yet,” he snapped. 

Abelas deferentially lowered his eyes, and Nare stared at Solas in awe. She couldn’t help but wonder at how quickly he’d gained the role of leader in this little game. Not that Nare was displeased in any way; having Solas in charge was exactly what she wanted. 

_That’s probably why,_ she thought vaguely. This was partly fantasy, after all. Based on their logic about dreams and fantasies and memory, if Nare wanted Solas delivering commands, then that’s what he would do. 

Solas gracefully rose from the couch, then sauntered slowly toward her with Felassan and Abelas at his sides. He stopped directly in front of Nare, and her eyes instinctively fell to his bulging groin.

_Fuck me,_ she thought desperately. The thought burst in her mind almost like a reflex, and she pressed her lips together to stop it from leaving her lips. 

Solas reached down and took her chin in a gentle grip. “Rise,” he said.

She rose up on her knees. As she did, she felt a fine thread of moisture dripping from her pussy down her thigh. 

Abelas exhaled sharply and rubbed his mouth. “ _Fenedhis_ ,” he cursed.

Felassan laughed wickedly. “Abelas, how long has it been since you were with a woman?”

Abelas cut him a dirty look. “That is none of your concern. Besides, _some_ of us have more discerning tastes than others.”

“I have discerning tastes,” Felassan retorted. His eyes dropped shamelessly between Nare’s legs. “And I suspect that Nare is going to taste extremely fine.”

Abelas scowled, but before he could retort, Solas cut in. “That is enough,” he said quietly.

They both fell silent. Then Solas released Nare’s chin and folded his hands behind his back. “This is what will happen now,” he said. He looked at Abelas and Felassan. “You will please Nare until I tell you to stop. You will give her everything she desires for as long as she desires it.”

Felassan nodded assent. “Is she going to say pretty words to us? Tell us to keep driving into her, maybe? To keep tasting her until she can’t bear it anymore?”

A rush of pure want bloomed between her legs at Felassan’s wanton words, but Solas shook his head. “No,” he said. “Nare will not be asking for anything. Not with words, at least.” He looked at Nare. “How will they know what you want, _da’len?_ ”

His tone was brisk, but his eyes were soft and affectionate, and Nare smiled at him before lowering her eyes submissively. “You’ll tell them, _hah’ren_.”

“That is correct,” Solas said. Then he started unlacing his breeches. 

A bolt of excitement surged through her blood, nearly rendering her lightheaded. Then Solas stopped with his laces half-untied. “Ah, I nearly forgot,” he said, and he looked sternly at Felassan and Abelas once more. “You will not finish inside of her. That is my privilege alone.” He raised his eyebrows at Nare for confirmation.

She bit back a smile as she nodded. Of course Solas would want to keep that privilege for himself. Her body and heart belonged to him, after all, and Nare wouldn’t have it any other way.

Abelas shifted his weight slightly, betraying a hint of impatience. “Where can we have our release, then?” he asked Solas.

Solas resumed unlacing his breeches. “Show them where they can have their release, Nare,” he ordered.

She looked at Abelas. “Here,” she said, and she ran one finger from her lips down her throat and over her chest. She slid her eyes to Felassan and trailed her fingers over her breast and belly. 

Then she turned around on her knees so her back was facing them. She tossed them a coy look over her shoulder, then arched her spine. “Or here,” she said.

Solas glanced at Abelas and Felassan. “Does that answer your questions?”

Felassan nodded, and Abelas murmured his agreement. Solas turned back to Nare, and without breaking from her gaze, he freed his cock from his breeches. 

A rush of saliva flooded her mouth. She turned around to face him and moved closer to him on her knees, but he stopped her by taking hold of her chin once more. 

“Did I tell you to approach me?” he said. 

His tone was mild, but his grip on her jaw was deliciously firm, and a fresh shiver of desire pulsed between her legs. “No, _hah’ren_ ,” she said tremulously. 

“That is correct. I didn’t,” Solas said softly. He carefully gripped his rock-hard shaft, then pumped his hand slowly along his length. 

Nare whimpered, her eyes fixed on his hand grasping his cock. Damn it, she wanted his cock in _her_ hand – no, not in her hand, but in her mouth, sliding so deep into her throat that she could only breathe when he deigned to withdraw… 

She licked her lips and arched her back. “Please, _hah’ren_...”

He stroked himself once more. “Open your mouth, Nare,” he murmured.

Her lips dropped open, and Solas stepped closer to her. Slowly, torturously slowly, he began to feed his cock to her. 

Beside him, Felassan inhaled and pressed a fist to his lips, and Abelas shifted more impatiently and folded his arms. Encouraged and riled by their obvious desire, Nare angled her head to take Solas even deeper. When he was fully hilted inside of her throat, she swallowed around his cock just the way he liked, and to her utter delight, he let out a groan. 

“Nare…” he breathed. His hand rose to rest gently at the back of her neck. Nare rested her palms on his thighs and bobbed her head, caressing his gorgeous sweet length with her mouth while Solas’s gentle hand guided her motions. 

She angled her head again, taking him so deep that she couldn’t breathe, and Solas let out another beautiful groan. Then he abruptly stepped back, depriving her of his manhood. 

She gasped and mewled in frustration. “ _Hah’ren_ , please–”

He bent toward her suddenly and kissed her hard, and Nare lost her breath in surprise at the ferocity of his kiss. When he broke the kiss, it was only to trace a tiny precise pattern on her lower lip with his tongue. 

The pattern flared to life with a tingle of magic, and Nare gasped. Abelas released a raspy breath, and Felassan laughed dirtily. “Oh, that will be good,” he drawled.

Solas ignored them both. He gripped her throat gently and tilted her head back to meet his gaze. “You know what that is, Nare?” he demanded.

“Yes,” she moaned. It was a glyph, a magical charm that he sometimes used on her to enhance their mutual pleasure. 

“Yes, what?” he said.

His fingers tightened _very_ slightly on her throat, and she sobbed with thwarted pleasure. “Yes, _hah’ren_!” 

“Excellent,” he whispered. Then he released her throat and sauntered back toward the couch, unbuttoning his jacket as he did. 

He shucked off his jacket and tunic, and Nare stared at him with rising desperation. He was bare from the waist up now, and… fuck, he was so delicious that she could nearly cry. The lean muscles of his abdomen led her eyes straight down to his unlaced breeches with his cock rising proudly and begging to be touched… 

He seated himself gracefully on the couch and raised an eyebrow at her. “Lie down.” 

She quickly laid on her back on the thick carpet, her eyes still fixed on the proud rise of his shaft, but Solas wasn’t looking at her anymore. “Felassan, kneel between her legs.” 

“Gladly,” Felassan said. He lowered himself to his knees at Nare’s feet and skimmed one hand along the inside of her thigh.

She gasped and lifted her hips. Solas, meanwhile, was instructing Abelas. “Kneel beside her. And both of you, strip from the waist up.” He finally deigned to look at Nare again, and his lips curled in a smirk. “That is what you prefer, is it not?”

“Yes, _hah’ren_ ,” she whimpered. The sight of Solas with his breeches half-on while she was stark nude always drove her wild. 

He smiled smugly as Abelas and Felassan pulled off their clothes. “Felassan,” he said, “trace your glyph.”

Felassan grinned at Nare, then carefully eased her thighs apart, and Nare gasped convulsively as he bent toward the apex of her thighs. His breath wafted hotly between her legs, drawing a mewl of want from her throat. 

He opened his mouth, and Nare waited tensely for his tongue to slip between her legs. But when he did trace his glyph, he traced it on her skin right above her cleft. 

The glyph burst to life, and Nare sobbed and lifted her hips. “Please,” she whined.

Felassan dropped a tiny kiss on the glyph before raising his face again. “Solas didn’t tell me to taste you. I can’t defy the man in charge, can I?”

Solas replied before Nare could. “That is correct. You cannot defy me,” he said. He glanced at Abelas. “And now it is your turn. Trace your glyph.” 

“Yes, Solas,” Abelas said. He gazed hungrily at Nare’s face for a moment, then skimmed his knuckles over the peak of her nipple. 

She twisted her spine pleadingly, then gasped as Abelas traced his glyph on the tender flesh of her breast. The glyph lit with magic, sending a tingle of sensation to her nipple, and she sobbed again. “F-fuck!”

“An excellent idea,” Felassan said. He looked over at Solas. “Can we start pleasuring her now before she spontaneously combusts?”

“Watch your tone,” Solas said lazily. “And yes. You may taste her now, and Abelas, you may touch her.”

“Thank you, Fe– Solas,” Abelas said. He cradled Nare’s cheek in one hand and kissed her. 

Abelas’s kiss was more firm than Felassan’s, and in her desperation, it was exactly what she wanted. She parted her lips to give entry to his tongue, then gasped into Abelas’s mouth: Felassan was licking the inner margins of her thighs. His tongue was hot as it graced her skin, and Nare whimpered against Abelas’s lips as Felassan’s mouth drew closer to the pulse between her legs. 

Then Felassan lifted his face and spoke to Abelas. “She tastes like honey wine, in case you were wondering.”

Abelas broke from their kiss and growled at Felassan. From his position on the couch, Solas clicked his tongue. “Enough squabbling,” he said. “It is unbecoming. Abelas, you will have your turn soon enough.” 

“Yes, Solas,” Abelas said. He shot Felassan a resentful look, then kissed Nare again. His hand skimmed over her ribs, his thumb rising to stroke her nipple, and she whimpered happily against his lips. 

Then, at long last, Felassan finally pressed his lips between her legs. 

His tongue slid up to stroke her clit, and a sudden cry burst from her throat. “Oh gods,” she gasped, and she dug her fingers into Abelas’s arm. 

Felassan chuckled, then playfully lapped at her wetness, his tongue flicking lightly over her swollen bud with just enough pressure to make her ache for more. She arched her back and looked up at Abelas pleadingly. “Please, Abelas, I… I need…” She trailed off stupidly, unsure what to ask him. He couldn’t defy Solas by touching her in ways that he hadn’t been told, but Felassan’s tongue was moving so lightly and teasingly between her legs, and if he – if one of them didn’t – if she had to lie here like this, tortured and teased by Felassan’s lips… 

Abelas stroked her neck. “I hear your need,” he murmured. “But you are a warrior, Nare. Remember the _dirth’ena enasalin_. Hold that strength in your mind.” Then he turned her head to side and kissed her neck. 

“Fuck,” she gasped. Abelas’s hand was on her breast now, his callused palm sliding over her nipple while his mouth travelled over her collarbone and down. He licked her nipple, lapping the hardened peak with slightly more pressure than Felassan’s mouth was giving to her clit, and the feel of it – of both of them echoing the movement of each other’s tongues thanks to the glyphs that helped them feel Nare’s rhythm, of Felassan between her legs and Abelas over her breast, the feel of them torturing her with their exquisite tongues and driving her into a nearly mindless frenzy of need…

Her climax was building slowly, a soft and scrumptious roiling between her legs that was clamouring more insistently with every gentle pass of Felassan’s mouth. _Please,_ she thought deliriously. _Please, just a little bit more, a little bit harder…_

Abelas gently bit her nipple, and Felassan’s tongue pressed more firmly against her clit, and Nare gasped with excitement. Yes, yes, that pressure – that was what she wanted–

Then Solas spoke in a deliciously roughened voice. “Carefully, Felassan. Bring her to the edge, but no further.”

Nare turned her head to stare at him. “Wha– Solas, please–!”

He suddenly sat forward on the couch. “What did you say, _da’len?_ ”

She swallowed convulsively. Solas’s hand was moving slowly on his cock, and his expression was so focused and dark, and she… gods, she was absolutely desperate, and he looked like her every fantasy come true. 

She sobbed and dug her nails into Abelas’s arm. “ _Hah’ren_ , please!”

“Not until I am ready,” Solas replied. “Felassan, do as I told you.” He sat back on the couch and smoothed his fist along his cock once more.

“As you say,” Felassan said, and he lapped gently at her pussy once more. Abelas kissed her neck and her nipples and her lips, and Nare bucked her hips and moaned and clutched Abelas’s neck as her frustration and pleasure rose in tandem. 

Just as she was about to come, Felassan sat back on his heels. Abelas sat back as well, and Nare twisted desperately on the carpet and sobbed. 

“Please!” she wailed. “Please, please…”

Solas exhaled heavily and released his cock. “You did well,” he said to Abelas and Felassan. “Abelas, lie back. Nare will find her pleasure from your tongue.”

“Yes, Solas,” Abelas said eagerly, and he lay back on the carpet. Nare pushed herself upright as swiftly as her trembling limbs would allow and straddled his face. 

Abelas looped his hands around her thighs and pressed a wet and hungry kiss between her legs, and Nare cried out and tilted her hips down to meet him. Felassan, meanwhile, folded his arms. “This seems a touch unfair,” he complained to Solas. 

“An interesting opinion,” Solas said. “Perhaps this is punishment for aggravating Abelas.”

Abelas stopped licking her for a moment. “Consequences,” he said succinctly to Felassan. 

Nare bucked her hips impatiently. Abelas smirked at her before kissing her pussy her once more, and she moaned and rolled her hips slowly against his mouth.

Felassan _tsk_ ed and waved a hand at Abelas. “He just taunted me. You heard it. This is distinctly unfair.”

Solas sighed and sat forward on the couch to rub his chin, and Nare shamelessly eyed his cock while she rode Abelas’s face. She could see a fine sheen of moisture at the very tip of Solas’s manhood, and she knew exactly what that moisture tasted like: a hint of salt, a hint of something organic and warm, a hint of the pleasure he would pour down her throat when she made him come… 

She gazed desperately at him and dug her nails into her thighs. Then Solas sat back and waved dismissively at Felassan. “All right. Nare will take you in her mouth.” 

Felassan sighed in relief. “Thank you,” he said. He began to untie his leggings, and when he finally unveiled his cock, Nare licked her lips. There was a drop of moisture at the tip of Felassan’s manhood, just like the touch of slick on Solas’s cock… 

Felassan stepped closer to her and tilted her chin up. “Come, _da’len_ ,” he said gently. “Open wide. I can’t afford to defy him again.”

Solas grunted in amusement. It was a rough and guttural sound, and Nare shot him a quick sideways glance. His hand was on his cock again, his eyes fixed on her face, and when she met his eyes, he smiled. 

“ _Ir isala ma,_ ” Solas told her, and he stroked himself. 

“I want you, too,” she whimpered. Then she grasped Felassan’s hips and took him deep into her throat. 

He choked out a gasp. Abelas slicked his tongue sweetly along the length of Nare’s cleft, forcing a cry of pleasure to travel from her throat straight to Felassan’s cock, and Felassan jolted again. “Nare,” he moaned. 

She didn’t reply. She was too busy suckling him, swallowing his sheen of moisture and comparing its slightly bitter taste to Solas’s more floury flavour. But Abelas’s tongue was still moving between her legs, moving now in a perfect precise circular rhythm that caressed the edges of her swollen clit without pressing too hard, and it wasn’t long before Nare’s attention was entirely between her legs and not at all on Felassan’s cock in her mouth. 

Felassan let out another groan, and Nare slid her lips along the length of his cock, but she was too distracted by the pleasure that Abelas was giving her. It was blooming between her legs, roiling and coming closer and making it hard for her to catch her breath… 

“Nare,” Solas said, “release Felassan.” 

“Oh no,” Felassan complained, and Nare’s climax surged through her limbs. 

She released Felassan’s cock and cried out in pleasure. Beneath her, Abelas bucked his hips, and Felassan and Solas both groaned as Nare’s climax echoed through them by way of the glyphs they’d traced on her body.

She shuddered fitfully and ground her hips down toward Abelas’s masterful mouth. He was kissing her still, wet firm kisses that grazed her swollen bud with the perfect pressure to draw her rapture out exquisitely, and she dug her fingernails into Felassan’s hips as she rode through the rapturous wave. 

Then Felassan’s hand was on her chin. Nare opened her mouth instinctively to take his cock again, but he kissed her instead. 

She eagerly suckled his tongue, and Felassan grunted with pleasure before pulling away. He pressed her forehead to hers and tried to catch his breath. “It’s a shame I’m so disobedient,” he panted. “If I could follow commands, you’d have more than just sweat on your chest right now.”

She dragged in a deep breath. “You’re such a rogue,” she breathed. 

He laughed and released her chin. “That may be the sweetest compliment I have ever had.”

Nare smiled at him as Abelas slid out from beneath her. Then Abelas was kneeling behind her, and his hands were sliding up her ribs to cup her breasts. His cock was a rock-hard bulge against the small of her back, and Nare gasped and ground her hips back toward him as he grazed her nipples with his thumbs. 

He kissed her shoulder, then looked at Solas. “I humbly request the honour of having her first.”

Felassan _harrumph_ ed quietly, and Solas ignored him. “The honour is yours,” he said to Abelas. “But do not forget: your goal is to please her. And if you should dare to finish inside of her, _I_ will be less than pleased.”

“I understand,” Abelas said eagerly. He kissed Nare’s shoulder and her neck, then gently pressed her forward onto her hands and knees. While Abelas was untying his trousers, Nare lowered herself to her elbows, spreading herself wider so Abelas could stare at her body.

“Nare…” he breathed. He smoothed his fingers between her legs, and she mewled and arched her spine. She felt exquisitely primed, aching to be soothed by the thickness of his cock, and she shamelessly twisted her spine to lure him in. 

He released a slow, heavy breath. “Felassan was right. You are breathtaking,” he rasped. He gripped her hips once more and slid inside of her in a long, hard stroke.

A ripple of pleasure fanned out through her limbs, and she let out a wild cry. Abelas’s fingers dug into her hips, and he withdrew from her eager heat only to slide smoothly back inside of her again. 

She moaned and laid her cheek on the carpet. Felassan was stroking himself and breathing heavily in front of her, and Abelas was gasping for breath as he slowly fucked her from behind, but Nare couldn’t help but stare at Solas. 

His expression was hard and focused, his grey eyes blazing and his hand moving slowly over his cock while he watched Abelas sinking inside of her, and Nare stared pleadingly at him. Almost as though he knew her thoughts, Solas released his cock and rose to his feet. 

He slowly wandered toward them, and Nare admired the youthful swagger in his step. “She is breathtaking, isn’t she?” he said to Abelas and Felassan. “Supple and pliant beneath your hands. A riot of colour to please the eye, with a lovely sprinkling of freckles…”

Nare lifted herself to her elbows. “You have freckles too,” she panted.

He smirked. “I do, yes. But I would argue that yours are infinitely more charming.”

She let out a breathy laugh. “Sweet talker,” she said. Then she moaned as Abelas pressed himself deep inside of her. 

She bucked back to meet him, and he gasped before fucking her slightly faster. Solas, meanwhile, was circling them slowly with his hands clasped behind his back. “Yes,” he mused, “you are charming. And beautiful, and strong.” He reached down and firmly lifted her chin. “Strong enough to bear the lustful needs of three ravenous men descending upon you like a hungry pack of wolves.” 

Felassan looked at him sharply, and Abelas’s fingers bit into her hips, but Nare didn’t care. Solas was talking, praising her in that smooth and sinuous voice of his, and his voice was the most sensual fucking thing in this room.

“I want this,” she told him. “I want _you_. All of you,” she added.

Solas brushed her lip with his thumb. “I know, Nare,” he said softly. “And you have us all within your thrall. Truly, you are… enthralling. An exquisite image of pure desire given shape and form.”

He released her chin and stepped back, and she sobbed and clenched her fingers in the carpet. Abelas’s relentless cock was sliding smoothly along her inner walls, coaxing the pulses of heated pleasure through her abdomen, and it was only serving to heighten her pleasure at Solas’s words. His praise, his calm musing voice, his distance as he continued to circle them when she only wanted him near… 

She gazed pleadingly at him. “Please,” she whimpered.

He ignored her plea and tilted his head at Felassan. “You heard her. She desires all of us. Would you partake of what she’s so generously offering?”

Felassan lowered his eyes humbly. “Yes, Solas.”

Solas gave him a tiny smile. He squeezed Felassan’s shoulder, then looked at Nare once more. “You will bring him relief with your exquisite mouth, _da’len._ ”

“Yes,” she panted. 

Solas raised his eyebrows, then reached down and gently stroked her throat. “Yes, what?”

She gasped in a tremulous breath. Abelas’s cock was driving into her so perfectly, and Solas’s fingers were encircling her throat and caressing her sensitive skin, and Felassan was gripping the smooth length of his shaft in his slender fingers, and… gods, she wanted them all so fucking badly. 

“Yes, _hah’ren_ ,” she whined.

Solas stroked her neck. “Good,” he said. He kneeled beside her and sat back on his heels, then waved for Felassan to approach. 

Felassan stepped closer to her, and she raised herself to her hands and opened her mouth for him. He brushed his cock gently over her parted lips, then slid his manhood into her mouth.

“ _F-fenedhis,_ ” he moaned. Behind her, Abelas eased down to a slow hard grind. The glyphs were working their subtle magic again, passing Nare’s feelings to all three men and helping Abelas and Felassan to find a perfect rhythm as they took their pleasure from Nare and gave it to her in turn. 

As Abelas slowly filled her, she took Felassan’s cock as deeply as she could, but she couldn’t resist watching Solas from the corner of her eye. He was still sitting on his heels beside her, and his beautiful elegant hand was wrapped around his shaft and sliding slowly along his length while he watched her… 

She tore her eyes away from him and suckled Felassan with greater zeal. A couple of blissful minutes later, he released a shuddering breath and squeezed her shoulder. “Nare,” he breathed, “I – _fenedhis_ , I… I’m going to–” 

Nare understood. She released his cock and reached up to stroke him with her hand instead, and with two pumps of her fist, Felassan groaned and released himself on her throat and chest. 

Abelas gripped her hips and slammed into her hard. Startled and thrilled by his hard thrust, she gasped and squeezed Felassan’s cock. He choked out another pleasured gasp, and a final small spurt of his seed painted her lip and her chin. 

She darted her tongue out to taste him – _delicious, but not as good as Solas,_ she thought – and then Abelas was fucking her again in a sweet hard rhythm. 

“Abelas,” she whimpered. She planted her palms on the carpet again and thrust her hips back to meet him. Within a minute, his fingers were biting her hips again, and his breath was ragged and loud. 

“Nare,” he moaned, “I – forgive me…” He pulled out of her with a gasp, and his seed surged hotly on her lower back and bottom. 

She dragged in a shaky breath and dropped to her elbows. “F-fuck,” she whined. Her pussy was still pulsing from Abelas’s ministrations, and she was so aroused and so frustrated that she could scream. She was aching, aching to be filled and soothed by the thickness of someone’s cock…

No, not just _someone’s_ cock. She looked up and met Solas’s eyes – his clear grey eyes, and the eyes that she loved most in the entire world.

“Please,” she begged. “Fuck me.”

He raised an eyebrow and squeezed his manhood. “Explain to me why I should.” 

“Because I need you,” she blurted. “I – please. You have to fuck me, you _have_ to, you…” She broke off with a sob and crawled toward him on the carpet, then straddled his lap. She dug her fingers into his bare shoulders and rubbed her self wantonly against his length. “Solas, please, I’m empty without you. I need–”

He wrapped his fist in her hair and pulled, and she let out a sharp ecstatic cry. He roughly wiped Felassan’s seed from her neck and chest, then dropped his mouth to her throat and nipped her skin. “Did I give you permission to do climb atop of me?” he asked.

“No, _hah’ren_ ,” she whimpered. She craned her neck back into his lovely pulling fingers. 

He dropped two tender kisses on her breast, then suckled her nipple hard for a moment before speaking again. “That’s right. I did not,” he said. “You know what this would usually mean. Punishment.”

She sobbed and dug her fingers into his shoulders again. “Yes!” she cried.

He chuckled softly, then released her hair. “Not this time, Nare. I will have mercy on you this time.” He abruptly lifted her off of his lap and laid her on her back, then pushed her legs apart. 

Nare gasped convulsively as she parted her knees. Solas could pretend that he was calm and composed, but she could tell how rough he truly felt. It was obvious in the brusqueness of his hands and the hint of growl in his voice, and his swiftly-fraying control only made her need him all the more. 

“Solas,” she begged. “ _Vhenan,_ please.”

He ignored her pleas once again. He sat back on his heels between her legs and gestured imperiously at Abelas and Felassan. “Kneel here,” he told them. “Hold her hands to the ground.” 

A dizzying surge of excitement rushed through her veins. Being held down by Felassan and Abelas while Solas had his way with her? This was – they were… gods, they were absolutely spoiling her. She couldn’t have asked for better than this. For Elgar’nan’s sake, there was nothing in the whole world she wanted more than this. 

Abelas carefully gripped her right wrist and pressed her arm into the carpet. “Are you comfortable like this?” he asked. 

“Yes,” she panted. “It’s perfect.” 

He nodded seriously. Then Felassan wrapped his fingers around her left wrist and pressed her arm into the ground. “Let us know if you need us to scratch your nose,” he said.

She burst out a breathless little laugh. “That’s a kind offer, Felassan, thank you.”

Felassan smirked. Then Solas cupped his palm over her sex, and she forgot about Felassan and Abelas entirely.

She gasped fitfully and tilted her hips toward Solas’s hand. Her clit was tingling, warming and pulsing as Solas pressed a subtle hint of magic into her body, and when he lifted his hand from between her legs, the tingling heat of his magic remained. 

She mewled and strained against Abelas and Felassan’s hands, wanting to reach for Solas and stroke his beloved face and his beloved shoulders and his entire beloved body, but their grip was firm and strong. Thwarted and frustrated and utterly delighted, she parted her knees even wider and arched her back. “Solas, please!” she cried. 

“Just a moment,” he murmured. He reached forward and ran his palm from her collarbone down to her breast. He rolled her nipple between his fingers, forcing another pleasured cry from her lips. All the while, his magic was pulsing and swirling between her legs, dancing lightly over her clit and driving her into a nearly mindless state of desperation.

She panted and writhed fitfully beneath him. Then he stretched himself over her and gently stroked her cheek.

She lifted her eyes to his face, and a pulse of affection squeezed her heart, even as his magic continued to pulse between her legs. His face, that handsome and elegant face that Nare loved so much: it was a perfect picture of tenderness and heat and love, and a perfect reflection of how she felt about him. 

He stroked her cheek again. “There is nothing I wish for more in this world than to be the very thing that pleases you most,” he said softly. “It is my hope that you know this, Nare.”

She swallowed hard around the sudden lump in her throat. “You are,” she said shakily. “I… you’re exactly what I want, Solas.”

For a split second, his eyebrows lifted into an almost melancholy look. Then he brushed his nose gently to hers. “Good,” he whispered. Then, very slowly, he began to sheathe himself inside of her. 

Nare craned her neck back and cried out with ecstasy, and Solas’s lips parted on a rapturous groan. “Ah,” he moaned. “N-Nare…” He pressed deeper inside of her, and Nare listened with breathless delight as he moaned his pleasure against her cheek. 

When he was fully seated inside of her, he exhaled hard against her ear. “ _Vhenan_ ,” he panted. “This entire night, watching you and watching your face, I…” He trailed off and withdrew from her heat, then slid smoothly inside of her again. 

She mewled and tilted her hips up to meet him, and he groaned again and nipped her earlobe. “ _Isala’gara’seia’vallas_ ,” he breathed. 

Abelas grunted, and Felassan let out a soft laugh. “That’s very romantic,” he said.

Nare struggled to catch a breath; Solas’s magic was swirling against her clit and driving her to utter distraction. She turned her head to meet his eye. “What does that mean?” she whimpered.

He raised himself on one elbow to smile faintly at her. “It means, _vhenan_ , that I lust for you so deeply that I wish to rub my seed into your skin.” 

Nare gaped at him, shocked and delighted by the colourful phrase. Felassan laughed again, and even Abelas coughed out a laugh. “I am… surprised you confessed that,” he said.

“There is no shame in confessing your desires to the person you love,” Solas said quietly. He stroked Nare’s cheek again. “That is, after all, why we are all here.” 

Nare stared adoringly at him. Of course he’d agreed to this foursome because _she_ wanted it, and she also knew he wouldn’t have agreed to it if he wasn’t truly comfortable. But to hear him framing it like this, stating so baldly that his love for her was the driving force behind this entire hedonistic encounter – especially when he, Solas, her beloved and her heart, was the one single person she wanted more than anything and anyone she had ever met…

She released a tremulous breath. Gods, she wished she could wrap her arms around his neck. “I love you,” she said desperately. “Solas, I… I love you so much.” 

“ _Ar lath ma tas, vhenan_ ,” he murmured. He stroked her cheek once more, then shifted his weight to one elbow and skimmed his hand along the inside of her thigh. “And you must be close now, if I have cast my spell correctly.”

His smile was distinctly warm and mischievous now, and Nare let out a little laugh. Truth be told, in the wake of his loving words, she’d almost forgotten about the pulsing of his magic between her legs – _almost_. But now that he’d reminded her, and his warm palm was sliding along the sensitive skin of her inner thigh… 

She closed her eyes. His magic, his sweet and masterful magic lapping gently at her clit with the same sort of delicacy as the finest touch of his tongue… She pressed her lips together and inhaled sharply through her nose. The mere thought of Solas’s mouth between her legs was enough to pull her focus back to the roiling pulse of pleasure at the apex of her thighs. 

She gasped in a breath as the fantasies assailed her. Solas’s tongue lapping up the nectar that he had put there himself with his soft and seductive voice, his lips caressing her swollen folds and sending ripples of pleasure through her belly and her limbs… 

All at once, her peak crashed over her, sending a tidal wave of ecstasy through her thighs and straight down to the tips of her toes. Beside her, Felassan and Abelas gasped with vicarious pleasure as their glyphs translated her climax to them, but if truth be told, she was barely even aware of their presence at this point.

She arched her spine viciously and dragged in a desperate breath. “Solas, fuck me!” she wailed.

He slammed himself inside of her, and she shamelessly screamed her pleasure to the ceiling. He drove into her again and again, and Nare shamelessly sobbed and twisted her wrists in Abelas and Felassan’s grip as Solas fucked her with the fast and single-minded purpose that told Nare one wonderful, bone-meltingly pleasurable thing: he’d finally dropped his veneer of control, leaving her with the fierce and dominant lover who never failed to leave her completely limp and spent.

And that, of course, was precisely what he’d promised her at the start of the night. 

He fucked her hard and fast, and his panting breaths only served to heighten her pleasure. Then he gently clasped her throat and turned her head to the side. 

She sobbed and twisted her wrists fruitlessly, then sobbed again when Solas suckled her nipple. “Yes,” she gasped. “Yes, please, this is perfect…” 

He lightly bit her breast, then lifted his face. “ _You_ are perfect, Nare,” he breathed. “Your strength of heart and your open mind… and – ah, _fenedhis lasa…_ ” Another exquisite groan left his lips, and he pumped into her even harder than before.

_Yes,_ Nare thought feverishly. His fingers were tightening deliciously at her throat and his cock was hardening even more, reaching deeper inside of her than it already was, and she thrust up to meet him with all the enthusiasm she could muster. A few heartbeats later, his face twisted with ecstasy.

He burst out a gasp of pleasure, and one last command to Felassan and Abelas. “Let her go,” he groaned. 

They released Nare’s wrists, and she instantly cupped Solas’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He slanted his mouth firmly over hers and thrust his tongue into her mouth, and Nare twined her arms tightly around his neck and kissed him back just as hungrily as he rode out his climax with a gorgeous slamming rhythm. 

A few long, blissful moments later, he broke from her kiss to gasp against her parted lips. His chest was rising and falling against her own and his shoulders were damp with sweat, and once he’d caught his breath, he lifted his face to gaze down at her. 

He looked tired and happy and utterly relaxed. Nare stroked his neck and smiled helplessly back at him, feeling nearly drunk on her sense of total and soporific satisfaction. 

Felassan sighed happily. “Well, I believe that’s our cue to leave the lovers on their own. Abelas, shall we have a drink?”

Abelas grunted as they both rose to their feet. “I suppose one drink won’t do any harm,” he said, and he began buttoning up his trousers. 

“Glad to hear it,” Felassan said. He laced up his leggings, then placed one hand on his chest and bowed his head to Solas and Nare. “Solas, thank you for sharing. _Da’len,_ it was a pleasure. Truly.”

Solas snorted at his suggestive tone. Then Abelas bowed to them as well. “Solas, Nare: thank you for this honour. It was… extremely enjoyable.”

Nare smiled at the two handsome elves. “Thank you, too. It was nice to, um, meet you. Both of you…” She trailed off as the ludicrousness of the situation struck her. She was still naked on the floor with Solas still inside of her, and Abelas and Felassan were standing there half-nude and thanking them as though they’d hosted a dinner party or something equally innocuous… 

Nare snorted, then slapped a hand over her mouth and burst into nervous laughter. A moment later, Solas started laughing as well. 

Felassan smirked and elbowed Abelas, and they picked up their clothes and sauntered toward the door. As soon as they were gone, Solas gently pulled Nare’s hand away from her mouth.

She grinned shyly at him. “I can’t believe we just did that. I can’t believe _I_ just did that.” She giggled nervously, then blinked. “Did I actually do that, if this was a… dream-fantasy sort of thing? Was this even real?”

Solas cradled her face in his palms. “You are a rare and precious gift,” he told her. “Would that I could capture this moment forever and live it in my dreams.” 

She smiled at his tender non-sequitur. “You can, though,” she said. “Even if it’s just a dream, or a memory-dream hybrid, you can still walk it in the Fade, can’t you?”

He smiled slowly at her. “That is a possibility. One that we will only know when you wake.” 

Her eyes widened. “What do you mean? Was this a simple dream all along?”

“There is no such thing as a simple dream, _vhenan_ ,” he said. “But we can discuss this more when you wake.” 

“When I wake?” she said. “But… but that means…”

She trailed off vaguely; Solas’s lips were brushing over hers. His tongue traced her lower lip, lulling her into a lovely state of relaxation, and she happily closed her eyes. 

Solas gently tugged her lower lip between his own, and Nare’s breath caught as an unlikely – but very welcome – ripple of desire coursed down her throat and into her belly. When he kissed her more firmly, she flexed her hips toward him. 

“Solas,” she breathed. “What… was this?”

He kissed her again, then trailed his lips over her cheekbone until his lips met her ear. “Tell me when you wake,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvhen phrases in this chapter, both from canon and from FenxShiral:
> 
> _dirth’ena enasalin_ : ‘knowledge that led to victory’, the old Elvhen term for the way of the Knight-Enchanter.  
>  _Ir isala ma_ : I want/desire you.  
>  _Isala’gara’seia’vallas_ : when you lust for your partner so much that you want to rub their cum into your skin.  
>  _Ar lath ma tas_ : I love you, too.
> 
> BONUS: Elbenherz has BLESSED OUR EYEBALLS with this mouth-watering sketch of Solas. fjkafgjkkghj.
> 
>   
> 


	3. Dream

Nare opened her eyes. 

She looked around blearily for a moment, then squeezed her eyes shut before opening them again. She was in her bedroom in Skyhold, tucked beneath her covers as she always was, and Solas was fast asleep on his belly beside her. 

And the crotch of Nare’s smallclothes were completely wet with desire. 

She took a deep, shaky breath, then slowly sat up in bed. The dream she’d just had… holy mother of halla, that was the most incredible dream. 

A jolt of remembered pleasure pulsed between her legs, and she pressed her knees together to quell it. She’d never had a dream that elaborate and detailed before. She could still see flashes of it as though it had just happened: the man with purple eyes sliding his cock between her lips, and the other one with the white hair pounding into her while Solas watched them all… Damn it, what were those other men’s names again? 

“Nare?” 

She jumped at the sound of Solas’s voice, then looked down at him. He was watching her with sleepy half-lidded eyes, but he lifted his head from the pillow when she met his gaze. “Are you all right?” he said. “You look flushed. Do you feel ill?”

She laughed nervously. “I’m fine,” she said, and he waved a dismissive hand. “I just had a… a dream, that’s all.” 

Solas immediately looked more alert, and Nare silently cursed herself. Of course a dream was the last thing he would be dismissive about. 

Sure enough, he sat up beside her in the bed. “What sort of dream?” he asked. 

She swallowed hard and dropped her eyes to her knees. “Just a normal dream,” she said lamely. 

Solas tilted his head, then ran his hand along her back. “Was it a nightmare?” he asked softly. 

“No,” she said quickly. “The opposite, actually. It was… oh, Dread Wolf take me.” She grimaced and patted her cheeks, then blurted out the truth. “It was a sex dream,” she said gracelessly. “But I think it was more like a lucid dream, because it was too perfect and not all, um, scattered and abstract. It was very, er, clear.” She shut her mouth to stop herself from babbling and glanced at him. 

He was smiling at her. She wilted and covered her heated cheeks. “Don’t laugh at me,” she begged. “I didn’t mean to have a sex dream about other men, it just–” She clapped her hands over her mouth. Fuck, _fenedhis_ , she hadn’t meant to say that.

To her surprise and relief, Solas chuckled. But that didn’t make her any less mortified. “Solas, I’m so sorry,” she mumbled. “I didn’t – I _don’t_ think about other men, I swear. It was just a dream.”

He took her hands in his. “Do not apologize, Nare. There is no need to be ashamed of what your sleeping mind conjures. I am always fascinated to hear of your dreams, even if they involve other men.” 

His tone was calm, but his smirk was teasing, and Nare _tsk_ ed and pulled her hands from his. “You don’t really want to hear about my stupid dream.” 

“I do,” Solas said. “Perhaps your dream holds a hidden need that I can fulfill for you. Dreams and fantasies are not always so separate, after all.”

She shot him a curious look. That was similar to what he and Felassan had said–

“Felassan!” she blurted, and she snapped her fingers. “That was the name of one of– and Abelas! That’s it, those were the names of the other men in my dream.” She smiled at Solas, but her satisfaction was immediately negated by alarm: his face was blank with surprise.

She squeezed his arm. “Solas, are you all right?”

He blinked at her, then smiled once more. “Of course. I am… yes, I’m well.” He reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “But I would be even better if you tell me more about this dream and what it entailed.”

She grimaced and ducked her head. “No, I… it’s too embarrassing.”

“You have no reason to be embarrassed, _vhenan_ ,” he said softly. “There is no shame in confessing your desires to the person you love.”

She looked at him sharply. That seemed like… had he said that to her before? She could swear she’d heard him say something like that before. 

She stared at him in bemused silence for a moment, then tilted her head. “Did _you_ have any interesting dreams last night?”

He smiled. “I did, in fact. Just before I woke, I had a short reverie involving blackberry tarts and a fennec cub. But that may simply have been an artifact of our outing with Cole yesterday.”

Nare lightly smacked his chest. “I mean it. Did you, you know, explore any interesting memories last night?” She raised her eyebrows as a funny notion occurred to her. “Do you ever visit any memories that are embedded here in Skyhold itself?” 

He studied her face for a moment, and Nare’s heart thumped: his smile was growing wider and softer as he gazed at her. 

“Memories embedded in Skyhold,” he said softly. He shifted in the bed to face her more fully. “What made you think of that?”

She swallowed hard. His expression was… honestly, it was breathtaking. Tender and sensual and so handsome that she wanted to stare. 

She tried to muster a reasonably intelligent reply. “You, um…” She cleared her throat. “Skyhold is an ancient fortress that probably saw hundreds of battles and, um, deaths and things. And you always said that… that places with a long and bloody history leave their mark in the Fade. So I thought…” 

She trailed off. Solas was shifting closer to her, crowding his bare chest against her shoulder and making it feel like he was looming over her even though they side-by-side, and his dominant posture was extremely distracting. 

“That is correct,” he said. “Skyhold is steeped in ancient memories.” He abruptly wrapped an arm around her and slid her beneath his body.

She _tsk_ ed and pushed at his chest, even as her traitorous hips rose to meet him. “I’m not trying to seduce you,” she scolded. “I’m truly curious.”

“And I am truly intrigued,” he said softly. “And seduced, whether you intended it or not.” He brushed a lock of hair back from her face. “I also think there is another question you want to ask, but are keeping to yourself.”

Nare stared at him silently. _Did you have a foursome with me last night in my dreams?_ she thought. But there was no way in hell she was going to actually ask him that.

She nervously licked her lips and conjured a different question instead. “Solas, how do you draw the line between a memory, a dream, and a fantasy?”

His eyebrows rose appreciatively. Then he smoothed his palm over her belly. “That is an excellent question,” he said softly. “A truly excellent and complicated question.”

Nare inhaled shakily and lifted her hips; his fingers were moving down toward her smalls. “Well?” she asked breathlessly. “Aren’t you going to answer it?”

“Of course,” he said. “But first…” He slid his hand into her smalls and pressed his fingers into her already-slippery folds.

She gasped and jerked her hips toward his hand. Then Solas pressed his lips to her ear. “First, I would hear you calling my name to the rafters,” he whispered.

“Yes,” she moaned, and Solas smiled once more before kissing her firmly. 

Some time later, Nare lay sated and sprawled in the twisted fabric of her sheets while Solas ran his fingers along her bare thigh. She sighed happily and closed her eyes. “Does this mean I don’t have to tell you what happened in my dream?” she murmured.

He chuckled softly. “You can tell me when you wake,” he said. He kissed her temple, then slid out of bed. “Rest now, Nare. I will fetch you something to eat.”

She smiled and watched drowsily as Solas pulled on a tunic and padded away toward the stairs. When he was gone, she yawned and closed her eyes.

_Tell me when you wake,_ he’d said. Or had that been a part of the dream, too? With Solas, it was hard to tell sometimes between a dream and what was real.

With that final strange thought, Nare drifted back into a sweet and uncomplicated sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering about the title of this work, which is undeniably provocative given the eponymous movie from 1999: [this Quora discussion,](https://www.quora.com/What-does-the-phrase-eyes-wide-shut-mean) and the many possible interpretations of the phrase ‘eyes wide shut’, says it all. 
> 
> If you're interested in reading some more shameless Nare/dom!Solas smut, feel free to check out [the rest of this series!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625761) Feel fee to subscribe as well; the series is actively being updated with new fics every couple of months. ❤️
> 
> I am [Pikapeppa,](https://pikapeppa.tumblr.com/) your shameless and depraved writer, and Nare's creator and MASTER ARTISTE is [Elbenherzart.](https://elbenherzart.tumblr.com/) Thank you for reading! xoxoxo


End file.
